


I understand that

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trigger warning; homophobic slurs</p>
<p>inspired by this: http://goo.gl/2ZQdVJ</p>
<p>"Imagine Jesus and Daryl going into a new community (IDK, there is a bigger world out there) with the others and a bunch of guys start taunting or teasing Jesus because of his beanie/long hair, calling him pretty boy/f*g or something and Daryl walks straight up to them and punches /headbutts one or two of them flat on their ass. Everyone else shrink back. As Jesus and Daryl walk away, Jesus tells him, you didn’t have to do that. Then Daryl says, Yeah, I have to, drawing a smirk from Jesus. Secretly, Jesus loves Daryl all protective over him. But not to be mistaken, it wouldn’t take a second for Jesus to do the same if someone had started calling Daryl redneck trash/dirty etc. They may be gay boyfriends but no one messes with them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I understand that

Within a world as this one people can easily forget that others exist; it felt like trying to spot a handful of living humans within the sea of walkers. Negan was a good reminder for that; just because you couldn’t see the tree from the forest that didn’t mean the tree wasn’t there.  
When Rovia found this community the people of Hilltop and Alexandria were wary of them, fearing that this was another mouse trap. Although so far they just seemed a bunch of cocky kids with a few older people who bore their awful behaviour in exchange for their services, for protecting and keeping them alive. 

As their group were talking with the “leaders” on an open area within their walls Daryl felt sorry for those older people since this community felt like a mini, internal version of the relation between Negan and Hilltop. However he kept his mouth shut as Rick asked him to, but his gaze was still sharp, threatening whenever a smug kid turned his attention towards him.  
That seemed to work since there was a momentary flatter in their smirk, in their confidence when they looked at him but Rovia couldn’t say the same. 

While Rovia was talking, showing his open, honest smile the damn kids just payed half of their attention to the man, a few of them even snorted in disbelief. That was something Daryl could handle but when one stepped forward, neared Rovia his muscles went stiff with anger and all of his senses were sharpened, observing every little detail what could reveal danger.

The kid was lanky, too thin, nothing he or Rovia couldn’t take down but the young was still too sure of himself.  
“What’s with this long hair?” The tone he used were so smug, it boiled Daryl’s blood with rage. “They send you, the pretty boy, thinking your fluttering eyelashes will convince us? It does nothing expect remind me of pretty girls and that just makes me hard.” The corner of his mouth twitched in an evil smirk. “You would like that huh? Little fags like you likes to get fucked by real man like us. Bet you keep your hair long like that so there’s something to grab on while someone hammers you from behind. Like this.” 

The motherfucker dared to reach out, trying to touch Rovia’s hair but before his nasty fingers could touch those strands Daryl saw red and sent down the kid with a right hook.  
The hunter almost growled as he talked; “Try touch him again, you will wish I was just a walker.”  
A pained groan came as a response from the young as he clutched at his bleeding nose, his partners even drawn guns at them just like his own group.  
There was a heavy sigh on his right; turning his attention to Rovia Daryl saw that the man shaked his head in disappointment “Let’s call it a day.” He sounded so tired as he left the scene, heading towards the RV that it made Daryl feel guilty though he couldn’t name exactly why. 

Later that night after everyone was home asleep and safe Daryl stayed up, sitting on the porch of his house, facing another sleepless night, his only company the moon. The latter seemed to become false as steps could be heard, a heavy boot clicking against the pavement then thudded on the soft grass. Daryl didn’t even need to look up to know it was Rovia.  
“I could handle the situation.” The other stated with a voice what Daryl couldn’t read, leaving him clueless about how the man felt. 

The hunter just hummed as a reply. 

“You should have let me deal with it. Now -”

“I needed to knock the fucker out.” Daryl interrupted Rovia, wanting to reassure the other that he knew he wasn’t weak without sounding too emotional. 

Rovia stood, his face unreadable but his gaze intense as he locked his blues with the hunter’s what started to make Daryl feel a bit at unease and when the line of Rovia’s lips curled into a light smile Daryl’s fingers started to pick at a hole of his jeans and even turned his eyes down so he wouldn’t squirm in his place. 

“I understand that. Good night, Daryl.” Paul sounded calm as he left but there was something in the sound of his words what made Daryl feel like he still gave away his real thoughts without realizing it.


End file.
